Movie Night!
by kumiko-chanABCKAVK
Summary: It was only a few weeks until the school exams.With her horrible grades, yuuki was studying in the chairman's kitchen.Zero,on the other hand, had great grades and was watching, anime laughing his butt off.He should have known she would lash out at him.


~Movie Night!~

YUUKI'S POV

"AH HA HA HA! zero yelled watching anime. _Twitch Twitch_ When will he shut the hell up? he's been laughing like the idiot he is for 10 minutes straight! "AH HA HA HA! He flew into the ceiling!" Why can't kaname-senpai be here? I bet he would shut zero up and tutor me..."Yuuki you should see this, this guy flew off the roof!" I could see tears forming in his eyes from all his laughter. "AH HA HA HA HA" If he says that one- "AH HA HAH-"

" WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE STUDYING HERE ARE YOU?" I was now huffing from all that yelling.

"Was I that loud?"

"OH MY-"

BOOM! the door burst open reavealing the chairman...

"YUUKI! KIRYUU-KUN!" He yelled out in joy.

"NANI?" I yelled out, huffing once again. "uh...well...I...I...igot all three of us movie ickets!"He shaouted raising three white and red rectangular pieces of paper.

"REALLY? what movie id it? do we get to sit in the front? ohh iI cant wait!" YAY! a break off of studying. Too bad kaname-senpai isn't coming.

"Yuuki's mood swings are scary..." the chair man whispered guietly to zero.

"She's probaly on her period" zero whispered back.

ZERO'S POV

"Zero,what do y

ou want to eat?" yuuki asked me ,her brown eyes staring at me.

" I don't care"I bluntly say looking from her, earning me a pout.

"FINE! YOU GET POPCORN!"

"NO! I hate that shit!" it's hard dealing with yuuki when she has P.M.S.

"Then what do you want?" I can't help it. When she has P.M.S you never know wnen she'll kill me for not eating...

"er... anything..."

"REALLY?" shoot, shouldn't have said that,who knows if she'll fatten me up...

"Yuuki-chan! Kiryuu-kun!" i know that happy voice. what was his name again... uh ichigo?

"OH! Ichijo-senpai!" yelled out yuuki. wall I was close.

"hello yuuki, the chairman invited us" great I know that voice. _Kuran Kaname_

"Kaname-senpai!" yuuki yelled out, her cheeks turning red.

"c'mon the movie will start soon!" the chairman yelled running into the theatre doors. I walked to the doors asking "why?" over ang over in my head.

KANAME'S POV

eww... it's a yaoi movie.. why the hell would the chairman take us to see such a... dirty movie? I turn the my left to see the chairman sleeping, yuuki and ichijo all into the movie and kiryuu-kun just blankly staring at the screen. he's probaly think the same thing as me.

"want to escape to the mall?" i whispered in his right ear.

"why the hell would I want to escape with you?" such little respect he has for a pureblood.

"would you rather watch the rest of this yoai movie then?"

"yes" liar.

"alright bye"

"No! wait!" I knew he would say that.

1 HOUR LATER AT THE MALL NEXT TO THE THEATRE

"LOOK! DANGOS!" I yelled , running to the dango stand. _Akaku akaku akaku yurete Yume no yume no hate_

"OH MY GAWD SHE'S CALLING!"

"WHO IS?"

"YUUKI!"

"WHAT IF SHE FINDS US?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"I'M SCARED!"

"SO AM I!"

AT THE THEATRE

The chairman decided to go back to the academy to make lunch while yuuki and takuma were stuck trying to find kaname and zero.

"Where are those two?" yuuki yelled.

"i'll try to call kaname" takuma said as he took out his cell phone

AT THE MALL

_Hi miss alice Anata garasu no Me de donna yume wo_

"OH MY GAWD! NOW ICHIJO IS CALLING!" I yelled as my phone continued to ring.

"shh.. just walk away like normal people" kiryuu-kun whispered ,trying to calm me down. I don't think it was gonna work.

THEATRE

"WHY ISN'T HE PICKING UP?" Takuma yelled into the phone, making yuuki flinch at his angry side.

"um... ichijo-senpai they're probaly at the mall, it's the closest place they can escape to." she said quietly trying not to anger the blone.

"hmm.."

MALL

Our freedom didn't last long. ichijo finally found us and now we're being draged back to the academy.

CROSS ACADEMY

TAKUMA'S POV

I stood in front of kiryuu-kun and kaname desses in maid outfits with wigs and make-up on.

YUUKI WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US JUST OVER ESCAPING FROM A DIRTY YAOI MOVIE?" kiryuu-kun yelled at yuuki-chan.

"Oi! ichijo-senpai planned this not me!" she yelled back.

"Stop the talking and start cleaning the dorms!" i yelled.

"HUH?" they both yelled.

"TOU TWO WILL CLEAN BOTH THE MOON AND SUN DORMS STARTING WITH AIDOU'S AND KAIN'S ROOM!"

"HUUUHH?"

"OHH! let me get my camera!" yuuki-chan said as she ran to the sun dorms.

KUMIKO-CHAN: And so the day went had a nose bleed seeing the kuran prince looking look like a maid. The day class girls thought zero was one of the night class students too and also atacked him. Last but not least yuuki took pictures while sayori did the filming.


End file.
